Phenylacetic acid derivatives which act against animal pests and harmful fungi and whose general structure embraces the structure of the present compounds are known from the literature (WO-A 95/21,153; WO-A 95/21,154). Moreover, WO-A 95/18,789 describes compounds of similar structures which are active against animal pests and harmful fungi.
Against this background, it was an object of the present invention to provide compounds which have improved properties regarding their action.
We have found that this object is achieved by the compounds I defined at the outset. Moreover, there have been found processes and intermediates for their preparation, compositions comprising them, and their use against animal pests and harmful fungi.
The present compounds I differ from the compounds known from WO-A 95/21,153 and WO-A 95/21,154 by the particular combination of the groups R.sup.1 to R.sup.3. In particular, it has been found that compounds of the known structural type have an improved activity when a halogen is bonded in the position of the radical R.sup.1 and a sterically demanding group which increases the lipophilicity of the compound is bonded in the position of the radical R.sup.2, and when the position of the radical R.sup.3 is not taken up by hydrogen.